You're Mine
by Lola-Tenshi
Summary: While on a mission to the World of the Living, Rangiku decides to visit her favorite red-head, Orihime Inoue. However, an unexpected sight causes her to become jealous and a bit possessive. F/F Rangiku/Orihime


**Title: **You're Mine  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Rangiku/Orihime  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13

**Warnings:** Mild Language

**Wordcount:** Around 1100

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not me.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>While on a mission to the World of the Living, Rangiku decides to visit her favorite red-head, Inoue Orihime. However, an unexpected sight causes her to become jealous and a bit possessive.

**Author's Note:** This is my first Bleach yuri fic/drabble, though not my first femmeslash fic. I hope you enjoy, and please review! I'd love you hear what you liked about it and where it could be improved (it is also appreciated when typos are pointed out)! :)

* * *

><p>"Matsumoto!"<p>

"I'll be back soon, Captain. You don't need to worry about me," Rangiku shouted gleefully behind her. She took off quickly down the street, unable to to use shunpo as she was currently in her gigai, putting distance between herself and Captain Hitsugaya. Their mission may be at a standstill, leaving them with little to do, but her Captain wouldn't be happy with her for ditching him.

Rangiku slowed down and eventually stopped in front of a large shop window displaying different types of foot wear. The surrounding area was almost overflowing with human life as people started their lunch break. The smells of different types of food were drifting her way from restaurants and small cafes, mixing with the subtle scent of sweat usually associated with large crowds. She grinned to herself and used her reflection in the shop window to fix her hair, internally debating whether or not to go into the store.

Running long slim fingers through her soft blond hair, and patting down odd lumps, Rangiku eyed a pair of cute light-green sandals. She could feel the excitement bubbling within her at the prospect of an all day shopping spree. It was one of her favorite activities to do in the World of the Living, not that she was often able to.

Perhaps it was the fact that Rangiku had rarely been allowed to come to the World of the Living before meeting Ichigo Kurosaki, creating an atmosphere of mystery around the place, that made her love it so much. The variety of shops were vast, bringing in new items everyday for her discovery and purchase.

She shook her head and smiled. Rangiku had a better idea for how to spend the next half hour or so. Based on the people swarming around her, she could guess that the majority of Karakura was starting their lunch break. This would, of course, include Karakura High School, where all of the student's would be enjoying a peaceful lunch outside in the sun. This meant that Rangiku would easily be able to slip in and visit her favorite Karakura town red-head.

Orihime Inoue.

* * *

><p>A quick glance of the school's grounds showed Rangiku that most of the school's populace was split up into small groups of people of the same gender. By a wire fence was Ichigo and Chad, surrounded by friends whom Rangiku was unfamiliar with, while the Quincy (Uryuu, Rangiku thinks is his name) was leaning against a nearby tree. Further away, and most distant from the school's populace was a group of girls who were seated in a circle on the ground. Among them was Rukia, in the World of the Living on a mission of her own, and Orihime.<p>

Rangiku chuckled to herself while waving to Ichigo who had been about to make his way over to her. She then made her way over to Orihime's group, who had yet to notice her appearance. She watched as the red-haired girl thrust some kind of dessert pastry at Rukia, excitedly explaining it's ingredients and her impression of the delicious treat. Rangiku could remember fondly all of the times the two of them had done that same activity when alone; creating new and crazy desserts while hand feeding them to each other (an activity which Orihime had initially found awkward and embarrassing, but had quickly warmed up to). Perhaps Rangiku could convince the girl to feed her this new treat as well.

Just as she was about to reach the group, one of the females that Rangiku didn't recognize grabbed Orihime around the waist. The girl instantly reached up with both hands, almost violently squeezing Orihime's breasts while squealing loudly.

Alarm bells ran in Rangiku's head as her chest constricted painfully, her whole body becoming tense. She was overcome by a bitter taste in her mouth, and her pace momentarily faltered. Her hand twitched as she growled, desperately wishing that she could use Haineko while in her present form. That bitch had another thing coming if she thought that it was okay to freely touch something of Rangiku's.

Quickening her steps and narrowing her eyes in determination, Rangiku stormed the rest of the way over to the group of girls. She reached the two girls mere seconds before a third black-haired female could separate the two. This gave Rangiku the chance to roughly push the offending girl aside, far away from Orihime. Once she had been moved, Rangiku grabbed a flustered Orihime by the shoulders and pulled her in close. A quiet admonishment of "Rangiku-san!" was ignored as Rangiku pointed an accusing finger to the other girl who was now looking at her in anger.

"You better listen up to what I have to say, you girl stealing worm! Orihime is mine, not yours. So don't go thinking that you can touch her like that whenever you want, because it's not okay. If I catch you putting your dirty little hands on poor Hime-chan's body one more time, you won't live to regret it."

"Rangiku-san!" Orihime laughed nervously, her face bright red with embarrassment. "Uhhh. . . people are watching. . ."

It was then that Rangiku noticed that all of the students outside were staring at her in shock, some even in horror. Instead of feeling embarrassed by the attention, Rangiku grinned and turned around so that she could address everyone. She didn't have a problem with publicly staking her claim on Orihime.

"Listen up, Orihime is mine. Anyone who dares to touch her or tries to steal her away does so under the promise of great and unspeakable pain." By the end of her short statement, Rangiku felt a dark aura surround her, causing quite a few of the students to either back away slowly or run away at full speed.

By now, Orihime's face was an even brighter red, and her hands were clasped against her cheeks in a poor attempt at hiding the blush. Rangiku took pity on the girl and barked out orders for everyone to look away and mind their own business. Once satisfied that the two of them weren't the center of attention anymore, Rangiku moved to sit on the ground, pulling Orihime down next to her.

"R-Rangiku-san?" Orihime stuttered, her blush starting to reappear at a much lighter shade than before. "I-I don't understand. Why did you say those things in front of everybody? Not that I'm unhappy about it, because I am happy. Just so embarrassed! I j-just wondered-"

Rangiku placed a finger against Orihime's mouth, effectively silencing the girl. She smiled softly and chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious? After all, Hime-chan, you are mine."


End file.
